ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8: Texas Twister
(The scene cuts to a news report on TV. Graki, with an eyepatch over one of her eyes, and Al Roker are in the newsroom.) * Graki: We are live from the Astro-X headquarters in Prescott, Arizona, where the first pienado attack in 12 months has occurred. * Al Roker: That's right, Graki, but what everyone must be wondering is why these storms are happening now. * Graki: Regular sharknadoes are water-based, but the pienado that formed over Las Vegas was created from sand, so a sandnado? * Al Roker: Well, Graki, to be exact, a pie sandnado. And once the sandnado hit the Hoover Dam, it picked up rocks in the desert to form what is now being dubbed a bouldernado. We're now going to go live with "Today Show"'s new storm chaser van-cam and reporter Albert Kahm. Halka? (The newsroom cuts to outside where Halka is being filmed by Teyro.) * Halka: I'm proud to be joining the "Today Show" as part of the storm chaser van-cam mobile studio. This vehicle was designed to get as close as possible to a tornado, particularly a sharknado. (In the lab, James Woods, Jaddo's father and Fared enter the building.) * Fared: What is this? * James Woods: This is where all the magic happens. (They stop at an unfinished Mech suit.) * Fared: Is that the Mech suit? * James Woods: The one that Teyro sent you to get. * Fared: It's not even finished. * James Woods: Yeah, I know. You want to tell him that? What does he need it for? To boldly go where no man has gone before. * Fared: Seriously, Colonel? Star Wars? * James Woods: Uh, Trek. * Fared: Huh? * James Woods: Star Trek, not Star Wars. Yeah, we got a lot of work to do. (hands her a spanner) And a lot of movies to see. (Meanwhile, Jaddo, Brena, Worjo, Sharka and Orrin are driving in their car towards Texas.) * Jaddo: We got trouble. (The car's mirror window shows the tornado approaching far behind.) * Worjo: It's gaining on us. * Brena: Hurry! Can't we go any faster?! * Worjo: Jamie, let me drive. I drove combat-- * Jaddo: Worjo, I got this. * Worjo: I can do this. * Jaddo: Worjo, I got it. * Sharka: We need to find shelter! * Brena: This is bad. * Jaddo: I need you to find supplies. * Orrin: My phone doesn't work. * Worjo: We're running out of options. We can't keep running away from it. We have to fight! Kill or be killed! * Jaddo: Worjo's right. We need to stop. (He sees an old town ahead.) Bingo! Chainsaw store. (The vehicle stops at the chainsaw store. Inside, a TV is showing a woman in a newsroom.) * Lori Greiner on TV: Hi. I'm Lori Greiner. Today we're making available the original sharknado preparedness kit. (Jaddo and his four friends get out of the car and run into the store where they find Denat, Menla and Milal.) * Lori Greiner on TV: The big thing that makes this special... * Menla: Nope, we don't deliver. Hang up, lame-o. (Jaddo and his four companions arrive inside the store.) * Jaddo: I need a chainsaw. * Denat: You've come to the right place, sir. We got the best selection of chainsaws in the whole state of Texas. * Menla: Not to mention the sweet meat that my brother Chop-Top puts into his croissant sandwiches. * Denat: Will this be for logging or home use? Heh heh. * Jaddo: Neither. * Denat: Lot of people recommend the Stihl 3000, but personally, sir, I say you can't go wrong with this baby. (places the chainsaw on the table) Homelite calls this one the turbo model. * Menla: That's right. And when those pesky teenagers start snooping around our property, we take this bad boy and hand it over to my brother Gunnar there. He chases 'em clean away. (They hear people panicking outside. Jaddo grabs the chainsaw from Denat, Menla and Milal.) * Jaddo: Nice. I'll take it. * Orrin: Let's go! Let's go! * Jaddo: Pienado's coming! You guys gotta get out of there! * Lori Greiner on TV: Oh, no! It's a great white! Grab your-- (The TV turns off without warning.) * Milal: We lost electricity! (Outside, Jaddo, Worjo, Brena, Sharka and Orrin see the sandnado.) * Jaddo: It's gonna hit the oil field. (The sandnado does so. The warriors duck.) * Worjo: Oilnado. * Orrin: That's new. (The oilnado begins to turn orange-red. The heroes duck again.) * Brena: That's not good. * Sharka: Firenado! (One flaming pie hits the saloon.) * Worjo: It's gonna burn down this whole town. * Orrin: We need to find something to put it out! (Denat and Milal come out.) * Jaddo: You got any fire extinguishers around here? * Milal: Yeah. We got some around the back! Help yourself! * Jaddo: This isn't gonna cut it. We're gonna need something bigger to get near that storm. * Orrin: What's that? (Worjo pulls off the cover to reveal a forklift with a saw on the end.) * Jaddo: Sweet. (The other warriors grab fire hydrants and load them into the forklift. Jaddo gets on it.) * Worjo: You're all set. * Jaddo: Worjo, when I clear, you know what to do, right? * Worjo: Good luck, Jamie. (Brena, Sharka and Orrin hide behind a truck. Denat, Menla and Milal have their chainsaws.) * Brena: Get down. * Denat: The saw is family! (They start fighting the pies as they rain down on Texas, Jaddo using the chainsaw on the forklift.) * Menla: It wouldn't be Texas without a chainsaw massacre. * Worjo: Jamie, you're good! Get out! (Jaddo gets out of the forklift as Worjo grabs a gun.) * Jaddo: Worjo, you got it?! * Worjo: Got it. (Jaddo catches the gun as the firenado sucks the forklift in.) * Jaddo: Bite this! (Jaddo fires his gun. A bomb is shot into the forklift, which exploded on contact, reduced the firenado into a normal one and made it change course.) * Jaddo: It worked! It changed course. Let’s go! Come on, move it! (Jaddo and his friends leave Denat, Menla and Milal behind and get in the car.) * Sharka: Who do we do now? * Jaddo: Now, we go to Kansas. (The tornado hits an electrical joint, turning it into a lightning twister as it heads for Kansas. In the facility, Teyro is with Grimic, Cullin and Fared.) * Cullin: We have the approval to install 75 more pods. * Teyro: Okay. I like that. Andrea, you can handle that, right? * Fared: '''Well, sir, each of these tornadoes survived the blast from our atmospheric reactors because they're not water-based. They're sand, they're oil, they're fire, and our reactors didn't anticipate this. * '''Teyro: '''We just need a solution. How do we find a reactor that is strong enough to penetrate the elements? That's the solution. That's our prize. * '''Fared: We can infuse more isotopes into the base. * Teyro: 'Okay. Okay, you go with that, Andrea. ''(In San Francisco, near the Golden Gate Bridge, another waterspout is about to form. In another facility, Nosoo watches the news. Graki and Al Roker are in the newsroom.) * '''Al Roker: (on TV) '' The news is not good, folks. We understand that the bouldernado has now evolved. * '''Graki:' (on TV) '' Well, to understand how this is even possible, let's turn once again to our storm chaser Halka. Albert? * '''Halka:' (on TV, in the newsvan) '' The storm has been rushing through Texas. It hit an oil field, creating an oilnado. The oilnado exploded, creating a firenado. The firenado hit an electrical plant, creating a lightningnado. * '''Graki: ' (on TV) '' Lightningnado? * '''Halka:' (on TV, in the newsvan) ''And it's headed straight for Kansas. * '''Graki: ' (on TV) '' And we will keep our viewers informed as more details emerge from yet another catastrophic event. * '''Al Roker:' (on TV) '' But the big question, Graki, that's on everyone's minds right now... * '''Graki: '(on TV) '' Yeah. * '''Al Roker:' ''(on TV) '' …Where is Jamie Woods? Category:Pienado: The 4th Awakens Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Fight Scenes